cos_czego_pragnefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Smocze różności/@comment-4794301-20160128212146/@comment-4794301-20160202221237
Ponieważ doszłyśmy do wniosku, jeż wcześniej zresztą, nie dopatrzałam po prostu, że dla Smoków ze względu na telepatię nie istnieją ograniczenia językowe. Art 1.Co pijesz najczęściej do obiadu? Wode i tylko wode. 2.Co najbardziej lubisz jeść na śniadanie? Kawę. 3.Gorąca czy zimna herbata? Gorąca. 4.Cukier czy słodzik? Cukier. 5.Czy zawsze uśmiechasz się do zdjęć? Na występach skupiam się na graniu, wtedy się nie uśmiecham, a w innych sytuacjach - zwykle tak. 6.Czy grasz na jakimś instrumencie? I to nie jednym, fortepian, skrzypce, gitara, organy, akordeon, flet poprzeczny… I w większym lub mniejszym stopniu na praktycznie każdym innym instrumencie. 8.Czy brałeś lekcje tańca? Si, pozycja zobowiązuje, i trzeba się umieć zachować na poważnych przyjęciach, no i nie tylko, uważam, że jednak jest to potrzebna umiejętność. 9.Jak dobrze potrafisz pływać? Wystarczająco. 10.Czy używałeś broni? Zdarzało się, ostatnio nawet miałem okazję do tego. 11.Co wkurza cię co niekoniecznie wkurza innych? Fałszowanie. Nienawidzę. Gdy. Ktokolwiek. Fałszuje. Tego się nie da słuchać. Tak samo nienastrojone instrumenty, jak można ich używać? To katorga dla uszu. 12.Czy kiedykolwiek płakałeś ze szczęścia? Możliwe. 13.Czy jesteś cierpliwy? Si. Nauka gry wymaga pewnej cierpliwości, a ja rzadko robię się niecierpliwy. 14.Czy jesteś leniwy? Non, nie mam czasu się lenić, bo jeśli już się za coś biorę to tylko ca coś co chcę robić. Być może zdarzają się wyjątki od tej reguły, ale niezwykle rzadko. 15.Czy dążysz do celu po trupach? Non, to nie w moim stylu. Ale też zależy. 16.Jakiej muzyki słuchasz? Klasycznej. To miód na moje uszy, mógłbym nic nie robić tylko słuchać, a najlepiej grać samemu. 17.Ulubiony kolor? Błękit, granat i ogólnie odcienie niebieskiego. 18.Jak spędzasz wolny czas? Na kilka sposobów, najczęściej gram na fortepianie, na skrzypcach, lub na czymś innym. Opcjonalnie wędruję po górach czy to w formie smoka, czy człowieka. 19.Ulubione miejsce? Alpy włoskie, kocham te góry, zwiedziłem je wiele razy, ale zawsze znajdzie się coś co mnie zaskoczy. 20.Ile miejsc odwiedziłeś? Jakby to zliczyć?... Zwiedziłem prawie całe Włochy, bylem w Francji, Hiszpanii, Norwegii, nawet Rosji, jeśli nie na występie to własnymi silami, niektóre miejsca są na prawdę inspirujące. 21.Czy masz jakieś nieprzyjemne doświadczenia z którymś z smoków? Gdy byłem młody( w każdym bądź razie młodszy) i niekoniecznie mądry natrafiłem na stado Kolcostrzałów, którym się coś we mnie nie spodobało, tak szybko jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie uciekałem, zresztą, później też. Gdyby to się teraz stało… 22.Noc, czy dzień? Och, noc, zdecydowanie noc, panuje wtedy wspaniały nastrój, uwielbiam oglądać gwiazdy w nocy, czasami wybieram się na nocne wycieczki wraz z skrzypcami i gram wśród drzew przypatrując się blaskowi gwiazd. 23.Kiedy chodzisz spać? Oj, to zależy, jeżeli następnego dnia czeka mnie coś ważnego to ok. 1, jeżeli nie to chęć spacerowania po nocy bywa zbyt silna. 24.Ile godzin śpisz? Staram się jak najmniej, jest tyle rzeczy do zrobienia przez cały dzień, że spanie to tylko marnowanie i tak cennego czasu! Żałuje, że nie potrafię go zwalniać. Zwykle jest to 5 h. 25.Najlepszym przyjacielem Smoka jest...? Powietrze, i góry, i las, jedyne rzeczy, które go nie zdradzą. 26. Umiesz gotować? Si. Ale tylko nieskomplikowane potrawy. 27. Co najczęściej gotujesz? Pasta! Ovviamente! Z różnymi sosami, oraz zdarza mi się zrobić pizze. 28.Trafiasz do rupieciarni gdzie jest pełno najróżniejszych przedmiotów, kawałki metalu, zębatki, drewno, farby, papier, najróżniejsze narzędzia, nawet glina, co zrobisz? Prowizoryczną perkusję, po to, żeby sobie pograć. 29.Jak się mają twoje umiejętności plastyczne? Moje umiejętności artystyczne nie poszły w kierunku plastyki, dlatego mają się słabo. 30.Czujesz do kogoś, lub czegoś niechęć? No, muszę się chyba przyznać, że nie przepadam za ludźmi, którzy nie doceniają tworzenia muzyki. 31. (zacznę tak numerację, żeby było łatwiej :P) Durszlak, czy druszlak? Colino. 32. Góry, czy morze? Góry, zdecydowanie góry. 33. Jakie są twoje ulubione książki lub gatunki literackie? Kryminał. 34. Czy coś kolekcjonujesz? Oczywiście, coś jednak zobowiązuje, zbieram wszelkie kamyki, te szlachetne czy te nie, które wpadną mi w ręce. 35. Czy podoba ci się ten tag? Nie narzekam. 36. Co najbardziej cię wkurza (wliczając to, co wkurza też innych)? Chyba zostanę przy fałszowaniu, nie ma nic co wkurzałoby mnie bardziej… 37. Ulubiona pora roku? Zima. Lód jest bardzo podobny do mojego ulubionego kamienia. 38. Ulubiony przedmiot szkolny (w sensie np. geografia sama w sobie, a nie to, co uczą w szkole)? Muzyka. 39. Gdybyś był/a człowiekiem, to na jakie studia był poszedł/poszła? Muzyczne oczywiście! 40. Gdybyś mógł/mogła spełnić jedno dowolne życzenie, co by to było? Nie wiem czy miałbym jakieś życzenie, może mieć szansę jeszcze raz porozmawiać z rodzicami? Albo sprawić, żeby smoki się ujawniły?... Albo... Jest wiele możliwości, ciężki wybór... 41. Lubisz naleśniki? Tak, są smaczne. 42. Jaki jest sens życia? Istnieć i żyć jak najlepiej, no i rozwijać swoje pasje! 43. Piszesz coś? (opowiadanie, ksiązke, wiersze itp?) Pisanie utworów (muzycznych) też się wlicza? 44. Kto to jest Vomindok? Wasze spekulacje na ten temat. Jeśli brać pod uwagę... Ah, nieważne… Moje pytanka: 45. Masz swój ulubiony kubek, czy pijesz z różnych? 46. Często przeglądasz się w lustrze? 47. Ulubiona przekąska? 48. Jakie ciasto lubisz najbardziej? 49. Chleb czy bułka? 50. Często korzystasz z internetu? 51. Jaki jest twój charakter pisma? 52. Bez czego nie możesz żyć? 53. Oglądasz wiadomości? 54. Jesteś na bieżąco z tym co dzieje się na świecie? 55. Z której strony łóżka śpisz? 56. Ulubiony miesiąc? 57. Znienawidzona czynność? 58. Czy pożyczasz coś często od znajomych? 59. Jaka jest twoja pierwsza czynność po wstaniu? 60. Grałeś kiedyś w jakąś grę komputerową? Taguję wszystkich c: